cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfection.txt
Written by VeryConfusedOtter. Around ten years ago, my brother died of unknown causes. To this day we have no idea what happened to him. What was ever stranger is that he left everything to me despite having a wife and two children. Being the nice person I was I gave them most of his money, his house and a few of his belongings but the others I just shoved in the attic for later. Around four months later I remembered all the boxes I had put in my attic months before. I decided that that weekend I would sort through it all and throw or give away any things I didn't need. After sorting through all of the boxes but one I found an old hard drive inside. It looked pretty old so I guessed it was from the late '90s at least. I figured he might have some shitty low res pictures on it so I decided to keep it. Since I am such a forgetful person I left it in a drawer and forgot about it for yet another four months. Before work one day I couldn't find my car keys. I searched everywhere before coming to the drawer that had the hard drive in it. As soon as I opened it the memories of finding the hard drive came back and I couldn't resist. I called my boss to tell her that I needed to take a sick day. After 5 minutes of explaining how bad I felt she finally agreed. "This is going to be fun" I thought as I jogged upstairs to my computer. I was pretty sure the hard drive wouldn't fit but it never hurts to try. I pulled out my hard drive and tried to connect the new/old hard drive. It worked. I started up my PC and waited for it to load. It had Windows 95 on it (which I was still using at the time. I'm not very good with newer tech) so I figured it wouldn't be too hard to go through everything. I opened the computer files and looked around. Nothing. I searched the whole computer (as best I could, I probably should have brought it to a professional) but still found nothing. As I was about to turn it off I noticed that the recycle bin was full. "Eureka!" I thought. I double click on the trash bin icon and the window appeared. The only thing there was a file called "perfection.txt". I opened it was greeted to a paragraph or so of text. It went as follows: "I want to destroy imperfection because that would make perfection" Omnicide is as I have said before "The only answer to world peace" but it is also an answer to other things too. Like imperfection. With Omnicide the world would be a perfect wasteland full of nothing but dirt and polluted sky. With Omnicide no more rape, no more torture, no more life would occur. It would only be better if I would still be alive after the nuclear war. Then I could look at my creation, a beautiful, perfect world. In awe I shutdown my computer, removed the hard drive and shoved it back into the drawer. "I'm going to have this erased" I said aloud but of course, being me I forgot about it. It wasn't until recently now that I'm moving that I found it again. What does it mean? Would it really be perfection? Video Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Creepypastas narrated by DaveTheUseless